phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Phineas and Ferb: Summer Belongs to You!
It's the summer solstice, so Phineas, Ferb, & their friends decide to travel around the world in one day in an effort to create the "Biggest, Longest, Funnest summer day of all time". But not everyone believes they can actually achieve what they've set out to do, leading them to get some encouraging words, in the form of a duet, from Clay Aiken and Chaka Khan. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz takes a father-daughter trip to Tokyo with Vanessa. Episode Summary Act One Candace calls Jeremy, who is currently in Paris to ask about how his trip is going, in spite of that it's 2:00 a.m. in his current time zone. Though a bit irked to being disturbed as early as he was, he mentions to Candace that she was in his dream and that they were in a Dixieland band with an iguana playing an oboe. The call is interrupted and ended when the house is shaken by the repeated blunt stomping from the backyard. Phineas and Ferb are outside watching their latest creation, a giant robot, jump rope. Candace storms out into the yard and tries to call Linda to inform her of another insane project of her brothers, but in vain, as the latter fails to hear her through the construction on the street she is stuck on. By the time Linda arrives at the house, the rope jumping robot is gone, as expected. As Phineas and Ferb look through a scrapbook with everything they've done over the summer, he comments on how "mundane" they were and that he and his brother needs a better challenge. He subsequently comes up with the idea of creating the "longest, most fun day of summer ever" and begins work on their next project. Meanwhile, on a commercial airliner high above, Dr. Doofenshmirtz and his daughter, Vanessa, are bound for Tokyo. Though Vanessa had wanted to go to Paris, she doesn't mind the change in plans for the thought of Tokyo being more exotic. The pilot announces that there would be a delay reaching Tokyo and Doofenshmirtz displays his irritation at how often public flights would be delayed, not showing much amusement to the fact that there is a giant rope jumping robot dangling from the plane's tail. Linda and Lawrence are leaving for the weekend, leaving Candace in charge. Linda prohibits Candace from inviting any boys over, though this is not a problem for Candace as Jeremy is in Paris for the week. She also tells Candace that if she ever has to call her concerning the boys' antics, she wouldn't be doing her job properly and would be in trouble as well. Linda and Lawrence are set to depart as soon as Lawrence finds the rub and a book of puns he was looking for. As they leave in the station wagon, their children bid them a farewell. At five in the morning next day, Candace is disturbed by a dream about French girls trying to get Jeremy's attention and wakes up. Freaking out and fearing her chances of earning Jeremy's affection, she calls Stacy, who willingly suits up to come over. When Candace asks for her to bring breakfast, Stacy rudely hangs up. Phineas and Ferb are also up unusually early, much to the curiosity of Isabella, her Fireside Girls troop and a throng of others. Phineas answers saying that they were intending to make the longest day of summer last even longer. He then pulls a sheet, which had oddly taken the shape of the Statue of Liberty, off of his latest creation, the Sun-Beater 3000. Phineas announces that he plans to use the Sun-Beater 3000 to circumnavigate the world in a direction opposing its rotation so that they would get a full 24 hours of daylight. Buford opposes the plan and seriously doubts they can do it, prompting Phineas to bet on his success. Phineas then pulls another sheet, which looks like The Discus Thrower, to unveil a model of the Earth and the sun, explaining how they'll complete the task. The final deal would be that Buford eat a bug and return their bikes he had taken from them if Phineas wins, and that Phineas admit that he and his brother are governed by the laws of physics, summer isn't what they want to make of it, and that he must spend the rest of the summer doing nothing if he loses. Though Isabella fears that Phineas will lose the bet, Phineas is ever so confident he will succeed, and to demonstrate it, he and Ferb have Clay Aiken and Chaka Khan sing an inspirational song in a duet, but when the crowd stands on the wing to join them, it collapses under their weight. Perry gets a mission briefing from Carl, reading a note that was allegedly written by Major Monogram that claims he wasn't kidnapped and that he is on vacation. He tells Perry that Doofenshmirtz and his daughter are on vacation in Tokyo, which is also the location of the current Annual Good Guy Convention, so foiling the evil scientist would be unnecessary. Perry, however, is aware something is wrong and embarks on a search for the Major. Over a breakfast of Japanese noodles, Candace talks with Stacy over her relationship with Jeremy. Because Jeremy had never called her his girlfriend, or even kissed her, she fears that his being single and in Paris with local women trying to get his attention can compromise her efforts to make him her boyfriend. Stacy testifies saying that her declaring him her boyfriend would be valid. Candace, though having always thought it was supposed to work vice-versa, heeds this advice. While retrieving their luggage at the Tokyo airport's baggage claim, Vanessa sees her dad picking up a dolly with Major Monogram tied to it from the conveyor belt and is irked that her father had taken work with him on a trip that was supposed to be devoted to him spending time with her. As the wing is fixed back onto the aircraft with packing tape, Phineas goes over the map of the planned route. Buford decides to come along to make sure they wouldn't cheat and brings Baljeet with him as carry-on luggage. Candace comes out into the backyard, intending to impede what her brothers are doing, but changes her mind when she finds out that Paris is one of their stopovers. Stacy at first tries to negotiate Candace out of the decision, but Candace testifies saying that being in charge, she should supervise her brothers as they travel. Though seeing this as irrational, Stacy concurs and bids Candace a farewell. The aircraft launches while Adyson and the Fireside Girls are left in charge of getting the backyard in shape for the welcoming party. Act Two While she and her father wander around in the top floor of the Tokyo Tower, Vanessa is reading facts about it on a brochure and she sees a giant water balloon being hung on the top of the structure that isn't supposed to be part of it. She finds out her father had put it there and was planning to drop it on the Annual Good Guy Convention at the base of the tower and frame Major Monogram for perpetrating the prank. Meanwhile, in another part of Tokyo, Phineas makes a gear-up landing on the motorway, damaging the undercarriage of the Sun-Beater 3000. The aircraft comes to rest, coincidentally, in front of the residence of Stacy's relatives. In a stroke of fortune, Stacy's great aunt owns a tempura restaurant and willingly donates some of her vegetable oil to them to refuel the aircraft. After a spontaneous J-Pop musical number, the aircraft is once again in the air and bound for Paris. As Vanessa angrily walks away from her father, she passes and greets Perry, who has arrived via helicopter and makes it his first priority to untie Major Monogram. Doofenshmirtz tries to negotiate her into staying, saying that he would drop the balloon right there and then to that he could get to spending time with her, but is halted by Perry, whose intervention causes him to drop the remote. The crane carrying the balloon starts to spin out of control and knocks Vanessa off the tower. Luckily for her, the Sun-Beater 3000 passes and catches her in the midst of her fall. Ferb opens the canopy and lets her into the aircraft. Doofenshmirtz is displeased that the people who rescued his daughter are now running off with her and sought the cooperation of both Major Monogram and Perry to pursue them. After a few moments of relentless pleading by Doofenshmirtz, Perry and Major Monogram agree to take him to his daughter and give chase after the Sun-Beater 3000 in Perry's hover-car. As the Sun-Beater 3000 passes over the Himalayas, Phineas advocates for the passengers to keep their eyes out for Klimpaloon, a magical old-timey bathing suit rumored to be residing there. Candace objects, claiming that he only made it up. A quiet dispute over its existence begins between the two before the altimeter warbles with an alarm. Phineas realizes that the additional weight caused by Vanessa's arrival could be hindering the aircraft's performance and flight ceiling. Not long afterwards, the aircraft's wings are severed by a collision with a mountain summit and it comes crashing down on the mountainside. As the airframe comes to rest, Klimpaloon waddles past the aircraft, validating Phineas' claim to him existing. Act Three Baljeet recalls an uncle of his who is residing not far from where they crashed and leads them to his area of residence. Candace and Vanessa stay behind, volunteering to guard the plane. Baljeet's Uncle Sabu greets the visitors and welcomes them into his rubber band factory, where he sings about its production endeavors in an already rehearsed Bollywood style song. As the musical number closes, Phineas requests if he could be given a batch of giant rubber bands. Candace and Vanessa venture further up the mountainside trying to gain reception on their cellphones while Doofenshmirtz closes in on them with a GPS locating device tracking a GPS beacon in Vanessa's earrings. Because the mountainside is too treacherous for Perry to be able to land the hovercraft on, Major Monogram equips Heinz with skydiving gear and tersely ejects him from the aircraft. Doofenshmirtz fails to deploy his parachute and slams into the ground rolling. As he rolls, snow builds up around his body and in a few seconds, he is tumbling towards the teens inside a massive snowball. Candace and Vanessa flee in panic towards the aircraft, which now has a large ball of rubber bands strapped underneath it. Ferb urgently tries to start the engine, but it stalls stubbornly. Vanessa makes it to the plane and Candace, still running, narrowly avoids being hit by the snowball before it plows into the aircraft and sends it off the cliff. However, the ball of rubber bands it was strapped to rebounds the airframe vertically upward and Candace is able to climb in before the aircraft is thrust forward. Repeating the process of using the rubber ball to rebound the plane from the ground and thrust forth, the group continues west across the globe and manage to reach Paris, where they run out of rubber bands and crash-land into a river. Doofenshmirtz, unseen by the group, has been propelled skyward by the collision and hits the ground uninjured beside the parked hovercar Perry had managed to find a landing area for. Act Four The Sun-Beater 3000 is washed up on a riverside in Paris. Phineas tells everyone they need fuel and parts so they should all split up to find them. Candace heads off to see Jeremy, Buford and Baljeet are to go scare out some additional fuel, and Ferb goes to the Eiffel Tower with Vanessa to plot the directions back home. Phineas decides he will go look for some parts and invites Isabella to come along with him and she quickly agrees, but then she rephrased herself and calms down. Candace walks around Paris trying to find the hotel Jeremy is staying in. She comes across a bilingual French woman with knowledge over English, but assumes she only knows French. After an awkward communication blunder trying to use a French-English Dictionary, Candace leaves and spots Jeremy around the next corner. She tries to say hi, but leaves dejected when she sees him enjoying his time with some local teens. At the same time, Isabella tries to seize a romantic moment with Phineas. She sings to Phineas in her effort to try and shift his attention away from trying to repairing the plane and towards spending time with her, but frustratingly fails. When Buford and Baljeet arrive at a cafe to ask for vegetable oil, Baljeet asks the cafe's manager, but is rejected. However, when Buford steps forward and makes the same request in fluent French, he is approved. Phineas managed to find a pair of large plastic baguettes being thrown out which he plans to use to fasten to the Sun-Beater 3000 using their remaining rubber bands and convert it into a boat. Ferb and Vanessa are atop the Eiffel Tower while Vanessa talks about how frustrating it is that her father puts his work ahead of her when she only wanted to spend time with him. Ferb in turn suggests that if one loves another, they must meet that person halfway. At the same time, he realizes the love he has for Vanessa and heads off to a flower shop on the tower to buy her a rose. While Ferb is away, Doofenshmirtz, Perry and Major Monogram arrive in the hover-car to pick her up. Though Vanessa is still mad at her father for bringing work with him on their trip, she realizes how much trouble he had gone through to find her and decides to rejoin him. When Ferb returns with the rose, she was gone, to his dismay. As everyone is reunited at the plane on the riverside, Phineas expresses feeling sorrow for Ferb and Candace, who never received the opportunity to spend time with their special partners, much to Isabella's frustration. When Candace reveals that she couldn't muster the self-esteem to approach Jeremy who was apparently enjoying his time without her, Phineas recalls Clay Aiken's song to help motivate Candace to believe in herself, and reassures her that she will succeed, as she did during all the previous times her confidence was put to the test. Jeremy sees Candace at the bridge and is surprised that she is suddenly in Paris. In the process of explaining that she was only trying to supervise her brothers while they circumnavigated the world she accidentally brings up that she saw him outside of his hotel with a group of French girls. Jeremy replies, "I thought my girlfriend would have more trust in me than that." Candace is surprised as well as delighted as her official boyfriend declares her his girlfriend. They prepare to share a kiss with each other, but lose the chance to do so as the aircraft drifts away in the current. A dismayed Candace returns to her seat in the aircraft by Isabella, who remarks with envy that Candace was fortunate to have a love scene at the bridge when she herself had none. Buford weighs in by quoting French philosopher Voltaire. Isabella reassures Candace that she would be reunited with Jeremy soon while Phineas reignites the engine, pushing it to full throttle. Skimming through the river at a high speed, they make it out to the Atlantic in a short time frame. Phineas is glad to be ahead of schedule and looks forward to arriving in Danville earlier than expected. However, as they dart west across the ocean, the airframe collapses and disintegrates under the stress of the rushing water. Act Five Candace is extremely frustrated and distraught at the fact that they're stranded on a desert island while Buford taunts Phineas, satisfied to be winning the bet in spite of the circumstances. Phineas, though optimistic and confident he can get them out of their predicament, soon realizes he has nothing to work with. His searches for a means of escape become desperate. In Paris, Doofenshmirtz thanks Major Monogram and Perry for their cooperation, but they just handcuff him in response, hoping to put him away in prison to 10-20 years. However, before Doofenshmirtz is about to be taken into custody, Vanessa stalls them by threatening them with a handheld weapon and escapes with her father in the hovercar. At first, Vanessa denies being evil and reveals the weapon was actually a hairdryer, but she later concedes to it after Doofenshmirtz pointed out that she manipulated Monogram and Perry into believing it was a weapon, leaving Doofenshmirtz to shed tears of joy in this. Despite being distraught to see Doofenshmirtz and Vanessa escape, Monogram decides to let this one behind and happily goes off to take a revue, leaving an upset Perry behind. Phineas' optimism has been replaced by desperation and he is now frantically digging a large hole in the sand for anything they can possibly use to escape. Despite his efforts, his search yields nothing but a sea sponge and a starfish. Isabella, downcast, heads off to the edge of the beach and sits down to watch the sunset. Before long, she begins to cry. Ferb consoles her, offering a handkerchief to blow her nose on. This calms her down enough for her to open up to Ferb how frustrating it is that Phineas would barely notice her with his unbridled determination on winning the bet. There is no doubt left in her mind he'd lose the bet and she feels giving up is the best answer. She gestures to Phineas, who finds a sponge and a starfish, but throws them away due to neither of them helping. Isabella adds it's as if she doesn't exist, and would give anything if Phineas would sit with her and watch the sunset. Phineas promptly runs to Isabella's side making a final vain suggestion that they could dig a tunnel underneath the ocean, before finally giving up. Still trying to look on the bright side of things, he sits down by Isabella and begins to enjoy the sunset, quoting that to her. At first, Isabella is content, but then she finds herself unhappy with how emotionally broken he is and tries to snap him out of it with a motivational pep talk. Isabella pickets to Phineas about his past inventions, but suddenly changes one sentence when she almost reveals her crush on him. When she points out how confident he had been working out the route on Ferb's map, Phineas makes a realization and snaps into action. He gives Isabella a thankful hug before getting to work, not noticing that left her in a trance. Coordinating the group, Phineas has them fold the giant map into a paper airplane. After placing the seats from the original Sun-Beater 3000 in it, Phineas puts their remaining rubber band around two palm trees to make an improvised slingshot. Candace is at first extremely doubtful that what Phineas has planned will work, but decides to join in when Phineas reminds her it's her only hope for her to see Jeremy again. After adjusting the slingshot and aiming the plane in Danville's direction, Phineas gives the go order for everyone to board the makeshift aircraft and launches it. The plane darts over the Atlantic at an extreme speed, and a short time after passing over New York City and crossing into the mainland, crash-lands into suburban Danville a few blocks from Phineas and Ferb's backyard with only a minute until sundown. Though they've reached the homestretch, the road construction Linda took an hour to navigate around blocks their path as a final obstacle. This leaves the kids extremely upset, seeing that they cannot go around the block in less than 30 second. Buford soon notices that he's nearby his house. Deciding to let Phineas and Ferb win the bet, he leads the group into his garage to return their bikes so that they can jump over the worksite. Everyone in the group is accounted for with their bicycle except for Candace, for whom only a tricycle is available. After Phineas convinces her to settle for it by yelling at her, the group is set. They pedal with every ounce of their might down the street and into a ramp at the worksite. The jump over the ditch is perilous, but they make it safely back into the backyard just in time for the sun to disappear behind the horizon. They celebrate their amazing and remarkable success just as Linda and Lawrence arrive home weary from their weekend journey. They let Candace know how proud they are for having been so responsible but are unaware of what she and her brothers have gone through all day. They notice the welcoming party that has been set up, but are too exhausted to participate and turn in early, leaving the kids alone to enjoy it. The group sings and dances to a celebratory musical number with Phineas, Isabella, and Candace as the lead singers. As Candace finishes with her solo, she sees Jeremy entering the backyard and runs to welcome him. After telling her he returned from Paris as early as possible so he could spend time with her, he kisses her. As the musical number comes to a close since the entire day worked out well for everyone, it occurs to Phineas now that Perry is absent, wondering aloud where he is. Unbeknownst to him, Perry is still in Paris, and at the moment, ordering at a restaurant with a date following Doofenshmirtz and Vanessa's escape. Transcript Songs * "I Believe We Can" performed by Clay Aiken and Chaka Khan * "J-Pop (Welcome to Tokyo)" performed by Stacy's Cousins * "Rubber Bands, Rubber Balls" performed by Uncle Sabu & Co. * "Bouncin' Around the World" performed by Love Händel * "Sad French Song" performed by a voiceover * "City of Love" performed by Isabella (voted #6 on Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown Hosted by Kelly Osbourne) * "Follow the Sun" performed by Danny Jacob and Laura Dickinson * "Summer Belongs to You" performed by Phineas, Isabella, and Candace (voted #2 on Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown Hosted by Kelly Osbourne) Soundtrack available on Walt Disney Records as a digital download Disney XD press release Deleted * "The Ballad of Klimpaloon" performed by Love Händel (soundtrack only) * "You're Wrong" (cut for time) End Credits Part 1: First verse of "Rubber Bands, Rubber Balls".'' Part 2: Last verse of "Summer Belongs to You". List of Locations '''Bold' - Stops Italic - In a song and/or pass along the way #''Pacific Ocean'' #'Japan (Tokyo)' #'Nepal/Tibet' #''Madagascar'' #''Singapore'' #''United Arab Emirates (Dubai)'' #''China'' #''India (Agra)'' #''Italy (Rome)'' #''Poland (Cracow)'' #''Switzerland (Zürich)'' #''Netherlands'' #''Russia (Moscow)'' #''Spain'' #''Egypt (Cairo)'' #''Germany (Berlin)'' #''Monaco'' #''Australia (Sydney)'' #''Greece (Athens)'' #''Belgium (Brussels)'' #''Cambodia (Angkor Wat)'' #'France (Paris)' #''Atlantic Ocean'' #'Deserted Island in the Middle of the Atlantic Ocean' #''United States (New York)'' #'Home (Danville in the Tri-State Area)' Gallery "}} Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Line (In the City of Love)...}} Baby, baby, baby, baby. Summer.}} What'cha doin'? ♪♪ Tell me what'cha wanna do today ♪♪}} I know what we're gonna do today Oh, there you are, Perry Hey, where's Perry? Perry's entrance to his lair Perry was in his bed until it quickly flips over. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz in a jet airplane! Memorable Quotes Background Information * Without advertisements; this episode is 46 minutes, making it the second longest episode of the series behind Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars. This is the third-longest Phineas and Ferb event, currently being behind Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension, with a runtime of 1 hour and 17 minutes, and Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars, with a runtime of 51 minutes. * The Summer Solstice, which is known as the longest day of the summer and the first day of summer, takes place between June 20 and 21 in the Northern Hemisphere. Therefore most of the kids' summer adventures happened before summer. * Substituting Chicago for Danville, the shortest route around the world which also includes Tokyo and Paris is about 16,500 miles (locating Danville elsewhere in the U.S. would not make a significant difference). Given that they had 40 hours to make the trip, the kids must have averaged about 412.5 miles per hour - a little more than half the speed of sound. Of course, since they made several stops, their actual traveling speed would have been considerably faster. * Air France Concorde F-BTSD circled the globe flying East to West in 33 hours 1 minute on October 12 and 13, 1992, so a trip of this nature is actually possible. * This episode won Best Kids Episode on iTunes 2010 Rewind. Production Information * From late July until August 1, 2010, the first 15 minutes of the special could be viewed as a "sneak peek" on Disney XD's website, using a "secret password" revealed in a video which was both posted on Disney XD's official YouTube page and featured on a USB drive given to attendees of the screening of the episode at Comic-Con International. :* The video was also made available on [https://archive.is/20130624162051/www.wired.com/geekdad/2010/07/phineas-and-ferb-comic-con-video/ Wired's "GeekDad" blog]. :* As of August 7, 2010, the video is no longer available on the Disney XD YouTube channel. :* The password was "platypus" and the site was www.disneyxd.com/topsecret. As of August 7, 2010, this now links to the videos page on Disney XD's Phineas and Ferb site. * For a time, Disney Channel and Disney XD had the entire episode available to watch online through their "Replay" links. * On Disney Channel Netherlands/Flanders this episode was broadcast as a 'Must See Movie' on October 15, 2010. * In some of the overseas translated versions of this episode, like in Spain, Portugal or Asia; the episode is divided in two parts. The end credits of the first part consist in the song "Rubber Bands, Rubber Balls". Each part have 30 minutes to fit into the time slot: the first part is composed of Act One, Two and Three, and while the other one is composed of Act Four and Five. As a result, many scenes are deleted (i.e. the sailors' cameo scene during the song "Follow the Sun", the annual substitute teacher day or the handcuffs joke) to reduce the length of the second episode; the song "Welcome to Tokyo" is extended for the first episode, at least in the Spain, Portugal and Iceland versions. The song "Follow the Sun" plays either way, but shortened and without vocals. * In 2011 the episode was launched in DVD in Spain and it had the sailors scene and the song subtitled (when it was featured in DC and Disney XD the scene was missing). *This episode shows Diamond White now voicing Holly and previously was Cymphonique Miller. * According to composer Danny Jacob, the working title for this special was "The Longest Day of Summer".http://www.dannyjacobmusic.com/picks-tips/ * This is the only hourlong episode aired outside the fourth season. Reception Phineas and Ferb: Summer Belongs to You! was watched by 3.862 million viewers. 20% of Kids between the ages of 2-11 who were watching TV were watching Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You. 13% of teenagers, 5% of households, and 3% of adults between the ages 18–49, who were watching TV saw it. It was also the #1 program on that night and it was 25th for the week in views.Retrieved August 11, 2010 Friday Cable: Phineas and Ferb + Eureka, Haven, The Pillars of the Earth & More Posted on 09 August 2010 by Robert Seidman.Cable Top 25: The Closer, Rizzoli & Isles, Burn Notice, Royal Pains, Covert Affairs Top Week's Cable Viewing Posted on 10 August 2010 by Robert Seidman On Disney XD, the episode ranked #3 in the top telecasts of the year with 1.32 million views and 365,000 views by Boys 6-11. The hour telecast on August 2, 2010 is currently the Emmy-winning animated series' No. 2 telecast of all time on Disney XD in Total Viewers, in kids 6-14 with 677,000, Boys 6-14 with 435,000, and kids 6-11 with 542,000, Boys 6-11 and Boys 9-14 235,000, behind only December 2009's "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!." Disney XD's Premiere of Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You among the top 3 telecasts of the year in total viewers and boys Published August 4, 2010 In the United Kingdom there were 99,000 viewers.http://www.barb.co.uk/viewing/weekly-top-10? International Premieres * August 14, 2010 (Family Channel) * August 25, 2010 (Disney Channel Taiwan and Hong Kong) * September 3, 2010 (Disney Channel Latin America) * September 7, 2010 (Disney Channel Brazil) * October 7, 2010 (Disney XD UK) * October 15, 2010 (Disney Channel Netherlands) * October 16, 2010 (Disney XD Poland, Netherlands, Turkey) * October 25, 2010 (Disney XD Italy) * October 26, 2010 (Disney XD France) * October 29, 2010 (Disney Channel Russia) * November 6, 2010 (Disney XD Spain) * November 7, 2010 (Disney Channel Portugal) * November 12, 2010 (Disney XD Germany) * November 26, 2010 (Disney Channel Scandinavia) * November 27, 2010 (Disney XD Scandinavia | Disney Channel Asia) * December 21, 2010 (Disney Channel Spain, Part 1) * December 22, 2010 (Disney Channel Spain, Part 2) * January 14, 2011 (Disney Channel Australia) * January 15, 2011 (Disney Channel Bulgaria, Czech Republic, Greece, Hungary, Middle East, Poland, Romania, South Africa, Turkey, Ukraine) * February 19, 2011 (Disney Channel Japan) * March 27, 2011 (Disney Channel Israel) * April 23, 2011 (Disney XD Latin America) * May 12, 2011 (Disney Channel India) * May 20, 2011 (Super RTL Germany) * February 26, 2012 (Disney Channel Korea) Errors * When Vanessa falls off the tower, there are cars shown on the street below. However, these cars are driving on the right side of the road, even though they are in Japan, which drives on the left. This error is not made in other scenes however. Also, after she lands on the Sun-Beater 3000, the window opens differently than it did earlier. * At the beginning, when Candace was talking to Stacy in their kitchen about her love for Jeremy, the sky was changing colors out the window. * While Phineas and Ferb are introducing the Sun-Beater 3000, many of the characters change places. For example, when Ginger first appears, she is behind Baljeet. In another scene, she is between Holly and Buford. * Phineas says they have 40 hours of daylight. They depart Danville, westbound, early Saturday morning shortly after 5:00 AM. This would place their observed sundown after 9:00 PM the next evening, Sunday. This could include the morning light before they depart. * While Milly is behind Isabella, her eyes are green instead of blue. Later on, her eyes are blue again, but turn brown when the man says "Mine was the one with the unusually large front wheel." After that, they're blue again. Also, during the man's dialogue, Katie's eyes also turn blue for a second and are green again later on. * Buford said he was not a bully until his goldfish Biff was threatened as revealed in "Voyage to the Bottom of Buford" and mentioned in "The Lemonade Stand", which does not explain why he stole bikes when he was a toddler. However, he was a toddler so he probably didn't know better. * When Phineas was a toddler, his bike was blue, but later in the episode, his bike is red. However, this could be explained if Buford painted the bike red. * The kids and Candace have had their bikes in earlier episodes before. However, this could be explained if they bought new ones. * After Chaka Khan makes her entrance in "I Believe We Can", Ferb's bigger eye is in the front of his face, while his smaller eye is behind it, where normally, the smaller eye would be in the front. * When Clay Aiken and Chaka Khan fixed the Sun-Beater 3000, they used all of the packing tape. When Candace sees what the gang are doing, the tape is gone and is not seen again. * Ferb drives the Sun-Beater 3000 toward the sunrise, meaning they fly to the East but the route on the giant map shows that they go to Tokyo first and across the Pacific Ocean, meaning they fly to the West and the sun is rising in the West. However, this could be explained if the plane was taking off into the wind, as most planes do. * At the beginning, when Candace and Stacy walk through the back door of the house, Candace rips through Ferb's map, making a gigantic tear, almost completely ripping it; but when they are stranded on the island, Ferb's map has no tear in it at all. * Before the wing fell off the plane, Phineas, Ferb, Buford, Baljeet, the Fireside Girls, Clay Aiken, Chaka Khan and the neighborhood kids were on the wing. When the wing fell off the plane, no neighborhood kids were seen on the plane. Adyson also disappears. * When Major Monogram was coming up on the conveyor belt and Doofenshmirtz says, "Oh, here's my bag now," Monogram was tied to a blue pull cart, but as soon as Doofenshmirtz picks him up and the scene zooms out, he was tied to a red cart. Later in the Tokyo Tower, he was tied to a blue cart again. * If Major Monogram was 35% metal like he said, he would never have been able to be a "bag" (also the fact that he is a person tied up). Doofenshmirtz even said, "Oh man, it must be hard getting through the airport". * While flying over the Pacific Ocean, Baljeet wasn't seen in his seat. *When the gang arrived in Tokyo, Isabella's bow plus her and Candace's hair are messed up. When the Sun-Beater 3000 gets on its wheels, their hair plus Isabella's bow are fixed, but when Phineas says he though it sounded grind and spark, their hair plus Isabella's bow are messed up again. * After "J-Pop (Welcome to Tokyo)", Phineas tells Candace that Tokyo was a fun town, but Tokyo is actually a city. * Candace's socks appear on Isabella and Isabella's socks appear on Candace during "Bouncin Around The World". In the same song, the seats and rubber-bands of the Sun-Beater 3000 aren't colored in. *Also, in "Bouncin Around The World", when the Sun-Beater 3000 is in Russia, a post sign says "ОСТОРОЖНО! ВЫСОКОЕ НАПРЕЖЕНИЕ", which is misspelled. The correct phrase would be "ОСТОРОЖНО! ВЫСОКОЕ НАПРЯЖЕНИЕ", meaning "WARNING! HIGH VOLTAGE" * When Isabella and Phineas approached the fountain in "City of Love", Isabella was suddenly smiling, but in the next shot she was sad again. * When Doofenshmirtz says, "According to this SPG..." at first it is right side up. But when it zooms in on him is when it is actually upside down. * Buford's death sign is wrong. Because in real life, it would be with the thumb towards the neck. * In the song "City of Love", Phineas and Isabella were under the Eiffel Tower in the second verse, but Ferb was still on the scooter with Vanessa on his following line. That would mean Phineas and Isabella made it to the Eiffel Tower on foot faster than Ferb and Vanessa with the scooter. However, this could be explained if Ferb and Vanessa went to other places before going to the Eiffel Tower. * In the song "City of Love", When Isabella looks at Paris, she only had one eyelash instead of two. * The sailors claim there were 5 kids on the boat, but there were 6: Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet. Though this might be because Candace is a teenager. * Phineas (and later, Isabella) mentions time traveling twice. However, at the end of "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo," Isabella's meddling with the time machine causes the trip to the future taken at the beginning of the episode to have never occurred, so technically, they only time traveled once. * When Phineas says to Candace "Yeah but we still have this rubber band made with super special density" he was missing a stripe from his shirt. * The "Big fat ox" that's on the island is a musk ox. Musk oxen are native to arctic regions and would never be found on an island in the Atlantic especially since there is palm trees on the island which is usually native to tropical regions. * The paper airplane breaks the sound barrier shortly after having launched from the slingshot. However, since it has no engine and would not be gaining speed mid-flight, it should have broken the sound barrier mid-launch, while it was still in the slingshot. * The pronunciation of Chaka Khan is messed up at the end when they were telling Candace about it * Towards the end Isabella is shown wearing a watch although it did not appear in the rest of the episode. * Isabella says there's 58 seconds until sundown, but the time between when she said that and when they get to Phineas's backyard is 87 seconds in real life time. *During the song "Summer Belongs to You", in the opening trumpet fanfare, the Fireside Girls continue motioning like they are playing long after the trumpets have stopped playing. * During the song "Summer Belongs to You", there are a lot of mistakes regarding placement of objects and characters. For example, during the song, Buford pushes the roller-coaster car up to the stage. Phineas and Isabella jump out and go to the mics. Ferb is still in the car. Phineas goes to the second microphone, and Isabella goes to the third. They sing the beginning of the chorus, "Summer Belongs to You!". However, in the very next frame, Phineas is at the first microphone, Isabella is at the second, and Ferb suddenly appears from nowhere on stage at the third. * During the song "Summer Belongs to You", Isabella's tambourine turns invisible for one frame. * During the song "Summer Belongs to You", Isabella's hair becomes shorter for a second. * At the big cast shot at the end of "Summer Belongs To You", Pedro appears twice, one at the bottom left and one and the top left. * In this episode, Candace says that she didn't have international coverage on her cell phone, but in "A Hard Day's Knight", she is calling Stacy from England. This could be explained, however, if Candace got international coverage after this episode, or if she somehow lost it between the two episodes (depending what order they occurred in.) * When the Sun-Beater 3000 crash lands in Paris, Isabella and Vanessa are not seen in the plane. * After Ferb shows everyone the map on the island, Phineas says that they only have 11 minutes, but the Mid-Atlantic is 3 hours ahead of America, so that meant they actually had 3 hours. *The camera points at the sunset when Isabella is talking to Ferb about it on the island, but the sun is actually rising. * When Doofenshmirtz is holding his GPS upside-down, he says 'According to this SPG...' If the letters GPS were turned upside-down, they would look nothing like SPG. The same applies with Paris and 'Sirap'. * In the morning, Phineas mentions that it's the Summer Solstice. However, the day before that he said that summer was almost over. Since the Summer Solstice is in June, summer should have just started, though this could have been a figure of speech. * During the first verse of "Summer Belongs to You", when Phineas and Isabella are switching places, the color of the sole of Phineas' right shoe and Isabella's left shoe becomes transparent. * Shortly before crash-landing in Danville, Ferb is shown holding a steering wheel, which was lost when they were traveling across the Atlantic Ocean. * During certain parts of "Summer Belongs to You", Adyson's hair is black instead of brown. *After "Rubber Bands Rubber Balls," Buford's teeth were missing. * During the song 'Summer Belongs To You', Phineas gives his microphone to Candace, but in the next scene he has another microphone in front of him. * When Buford and Baljeet are loading the snail oil into the plane, the keg's funnel was inside the giant baguette. But the baguette was simply rubber-banded on for buoyancy. * In one scene, Candace's hair is messed up (because of pigeons under the bridge in Paris) and is without a life jacket. But when the plane takes off, her hair is in its normal state and she has a sort of yellow life jacket. *When Candace was telling Linda about the rope-jumping robot, it can easily be seen from the front yard but for some reason, Linda didn't see it. Although this could be explained if the robot's jump rope caught on the airplane while Candace was running up to greet her mother. *When Carl turns back the kidnapped note, after showing it to Perry, a part of his arm became transparent *When Candace calls Linda she is blocked by road construction, but just eleven seconds later she comes home. However, they could have skipped through the rest of her trip home for the sake of the episode. *It's odd that the vibrations of the rope-jumping robot weren't heard when Linda arrives. Although again, the robot's jump rope could have snagged onto the plane while Candace was running to greet her mother. *In two promos for the episode, the gang is seen pedaling their feet while jumping over the sidewalk on bicycles, but in other promos and the actual episode, nobody's feet is pedaling. *After the wing fell off in the end of the song "I Believe We Can", some people appear to be missing. Continuity * Clay Aiken and Chaka Khan are seen wearing the Summer All The Time Collection. ("Run Away Runway") * Buford mentions what Phineas and Ferb what they've done so far including the time machine, the roller-coaster, and a song for Perry. ("It's About Time!", "Rollercoaster", "Oh, There You Are, Perry") ** Phineas also mentions the Rollercoaster and the time machine twice, as well as discovering Atlantis. ** Isabella mentions this again along with a giant tree-house robots. * Phineas and Ferb mention Candace being a monster truck driver, chariot driver and Queen of Mars. Candace also mentions being a lifeguard, time traveler and cou de crayon ("It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World", "Greece Lightning", "Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)", "The Lake Nose Monster", "It's About Time!", "Run Away Runway"). * Vannesa asks Candace what the name "Ferb" is short for. ("Vanessassary Roughness") * The road construction is later seen in "Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!" and Candace jumps over it. * Baljeet has family in the Himalayas (as he mentioned in "Unfair Science Fair") * While on the desert island, they use a giant slingshot to shoot themselves back to mainland; Candace suggested that they should do that while trapped on an island in Swiss Family Phineas * The events of this episode are referenced in "Escape from Phineas Tower", "Bee Day", "Phineas and Ferb Save Summer" and "Last Day of Summer". * Snippets of this episode are seen during "What Might Have Been" in "Act Your Age" as well as during the "Phinabella" montage in LDOS. Allusions * Around the World in Eighty Days - Buford bets that Phineas and Ferb can't fly around the entire world in just 40 hours. As Phineas suggests that Buford return everybody's bikes if he wins, a gent in Victorian garb, possibly Fogg, describes an antique bike, called a penny-farthing, with "an unusually large front wheel". It should be noted that Phineas was named after Phileas. *'Measure of a Man' - During "I Believe We Can", one of Clay Aiken's lines is " ... and that's the measure, the measure of a man!" This is a reference to his own album, Measure of a Man. * E.T. - Phineas, Ferb, and their friends go up a ramp and appear to fly on bikes, a reference to the famous scene in E.T. *'Descartes' - The jump-roping robot's statements "I jump, therefore I am" and "I dangle, therefore I am" parody René Descartes's famous philosophical statement, "Cogito, ergo sum" (I think, therefore I am). * A sight gag early in the episode parodies on-screen graphics or "bugs" which frequently appear on television stations to identify the network or show being watched or to advertise upcoming programs, a process often considered by viewers to be annoying and pointless. *The anime-inspired dance sequence in Tokyo parodies a popular internet meme turned music video, "Caramelldansen". The final scene of the sequence, where Isabella is shaking a leek, parodies "Loituma Girl" (aka "Leekspin"). Both scenes involved an anime character looped to a music clip. * The revelation tarps resemble famous statues. The one hiding the plane is the Statue of Liberty, and the one hiding the diorama is Discobolus. *''Lady and the Tramp ''- Baljeet and Buford share the same strand of spaghetti and nearly kiss, parodying an iconic scene in the Disney feature Lady and the Tramp. *''Casablanca'' - Isabella's line "We'll always have giant plastic baguettes" parodies "We'll always have Paris," a famous line from the classic film Casablanca. *''The Blues Brothers'' - Before he launches the boat from Paris, Phineas lists their situation like a well known quote from "The Blues Brothers". *'Karen Johnson' - One of the sailors finds the kids' "baguette boat" reminiscent of Karen Johnson, perhaps a reference to the sailing champion from Canada. * SpongeBob SquarePants - While stranded on a desert island, Phineas finds a square yellow kitchen sponge and a pink starfish, and says "Look! A sponge and a starfish! There's gotta be something we can make out of this! No, that's ridiculous." which is most likely a friendly jab/reference to the Nickelodeon animated series. Dan Povenmire worked on the show before developing Phineas and Ferb. *''Peter Pan ''- When Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet say "I believe!", the tone they say it in is similar to the characters yelling "I believe in fairies!" to revive Tinkerbell in the original Peter Pan play. *'American Express commercials' - Doofenshmirtz's line to Vanessa "You have all the traveler's checks!" is a parody of the famous American Express traveler's checks commercials starring Karl Malden. *''The Red Balloon'' - A mime can be seen in two scenes releasing a red balloon into the air, paying homage to the popular French short film, Le Ballon Rouge (English: The Red Balloon). * My Fair Lady - During the song "Summer Belongs to You," Phineas says to Candace, "By Jove, I think she's got it!" This is an exact quote from the famous musical. * Hairspray' ''- "Summer Belongs to You" is in the tune of "You Can't Stop the Beat" from the musical and its remade movie. * '''Hamlet - "Ah, there's the rub" is a famous line from the Shakespeare's classic, specifically the "To Be or Not To Be" speech. * Raiders of the Lost Ark - When Candace and Vanessa are running to the plane with a huge snowball chasing them they are yelling "Start the Plane! Start the Plane!" Exactly the same as when Indiana Jones was being chased to the plane at the beginning of Raiders of Lost Ark. * LEGO '''- The line "Yes we can dream it, do it, build it, make it (Summer Belongs to You) " is similiar to Lego Digital Designer Catchphrase "Dream it, Build it, Buy it". * ''The Simpsons Movie'' - The disclaimer appearing at the bottom of the screen, which happened early in the episode, also happened in "The Simpsons Movie" * Zoolander- When making the origami airplane Candace asks if she's been taking crazy pills, like Will Ferrel's character from the movie. * ''Flushed Away''' - The scene where Phineas and the gang speed away from Paris in the baguette boat is somewhat similar to the ending scene from "Flushed Away". Trivia * First episode in which the episode does not include one line in the theme song in at all, but with the logo, the episode's title and the creators Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. * Ferb speaks a total of nine times in this episode, making it the episode where spoke the most frequently at the time of its release. The majority of his lines were in Act IV (the stop in Paris). **The record number of lines was previously held by "Ready for the Bettys" with six lines. **The record number of lines would later be broken by "Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars" with almost twelve lines. * This episode explains most of the romantic pairings in the series, mainly in Paris: Candace and Jeremy's relationship, Isabella and Phineas's relationship, and Ferb and Vanessa's relationship. * First episode that Vanessa interacts with Major Monogram and Phineas. * This episode features seven songs, tying "Wizard of Odd" for the episode with the 3rd most songs. ("The Ballad of Klimpaloon" appears on the soundtrack album, but was not performed in the special itself, and "Bouncin' Around The World" and "Follow The Sun" were sung offscreen during montages.) If one includes "What Does He Want?" from "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!" extended edition, it has 8 songs (though 4 were sung onscreen, the other 4 were heard offscreen during montages). "Rollercoaster: The Musical!" though has the most at 9 songs. * Assuming that Phineas' estimate of "sixteen hours of daylight" is accurate, this places Danville at about the 48th parallel. * This special seems to take place after all episodes that have aired before it (or at least a good number of them), based on how many references the characters make throughout the episode. * "Pair of ducks" is a play on words (paradox) which also describes Candace's situation. In an episode of ''Home Improvement, Tim Taylor mistakes the word "paradox" for "pair of ducks." * In the episode, a person who lives in the country speaks English and one of the people in the group speak the native language three times: when Ferb said they are friends of Stacy to Bāchan Hirano, when Candace asked for directions to the hotel, and when Buford asked for cooking oil. * It is proven that Ferb can speak at least some Japanese. * It is also proven that Buford can speak French fluently with a French accent. He has also read Voltaire well enough to quote his works. * Between Buford being able to speak fluent French and his line "Oh, I can't help it, Paris does it to me every time," it is hinted he may have been in Paris before. **Buford confirms this idea in the episode "Buford Confidential". * This is the first time O.W.C.A's name is said in the show. * This episode marks Candace and Jeremy officially becoming boyfriend and girlfriend. ** This is also the first time Jeremy and Candace kiss in the series. * This episode marks the first time Isabella cries, due to not having Phineas return her feelings in Paris. * This is the first time in the series where Phineas has actually doubted that his idea could work, when he was on the island and went insane, being obsessed with trying to get off the island. * It is made clear that Ferb knows about Isabella's crush on Phineas, because when they were stranded on the island, Isabella talked to Ferb about it. * The "Hey, where's Perry?" line is said by Chaka Khan after "I Believe We Can". ** Phineas also says this line at the end of the episode, and says "Oh, there you are, Perry" at the beginning, the reverse of the usual pattern. * "Poubelle" is the French word for "trash can". Therefore, the hotel Jeremy is staying at is called "Hotel Trash Can". * Candace and Stacy are seen eating noodles with chopsticks for breakfast. This may be to a reference Stacy's Japanese heritage. * When Phineas is reminding Candace of what she has accomplished, an instrumental version of "I Believe We Can" plays. * First episode to never play the theme song or a different version of the theme song. * During a scene in "Bouncin' Around the World", in what appears to be China, a sign that says "Missing bike: Call Rob" can be briefly seen, and it also appears on a lamppost in Paris when Candace is going to see Jeremy. * When Stacy answers Candace's phone call at 5 A.M., her bow is seen attached to a hairband. * This is the first episode where all five of Phineas and Ferb's friends (Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, Django, and Irving) appear. The second is "Rollercoaster: The Musical!". * Fourth wall breaks: ** Phineas breaks the fourth wall when an ad appears over the triangle that Ferb was holding by saying "Hey! Do you mind? We've got a visual gag going on here! Thank you!" ** Phineas breaks it again when he says "No matter where we go Ferb knows everyone" because he looks straight at the camera. * Buford wanted to use Baljeet as luggage, just as he did in "Don't Even Blink" and "Not Phineas and Ferb". * This is the second time Doofenshmirtz interacts with Major Monogram. The first was in "Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown". * Major Monogram's mouth being moved by someone's hand to make him talk was seen again. First was by Carl in ("Let's Take a Quiz") * Buford saying "I want the bug" may be a nod to the line "I want the mud" in ("Jerk De Soleil"). * Ferb folding the giant map to pocket size could be a reference to the time he unfolds a giant blueprint, or when the Wrapped-Up-In-A-Nice-Little-Bow-inator shot their landing pad and it folded up into a tiny parcel. ("The Ballad of Badbeard", "Invasion of the Ferb Snatchers"). * 3 references to "Swiss Family Phineas": ** Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella are wearing the same life vests. ** Candace questions Phineas why he had not built a giant slingshot and Phineas questions her if he can use that idea someday. The kids slingshot back home. **Phineas, Ferb, Isabella and Candace get stranded on an island after their boat falls apart. * Scenes from "Rollercoaster", "Go, Go, Phineas", "I Love You Mom", "S.I.M.P. (Squirrels In My Pants)", "My Chariot", "Shooting Star Milkshake Bar", "Gotta Make Summer Last", and "Gimme a Grade" are shown at the end. * Doofenshmirtz called Major Monogram "Monobrow". ("Spa Day") * The paper map briefly turns into a Ferris wheel, a possible reference to "Leave the Busting to Us!" * This is the fifth episode that had a kiss scene. Previously were ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together", "Candace's Big Day", "Split Personality", "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!") * Jenny, Irving, Django, Coltrane, Balthazar Horowitz, the blond Fireside Girl, and the Unnamed Pinhead Pierre actress all make a cameo during the "Summer Belongs to You" song. * Ferb sings "Baby, baby, baby, baby" during "Summer Belongs to You" just as he did in "Gitchee Gitchee Goo". ("Flop Starz") * Isabella suggests to give up again, this time from Phineas not noticing her feelings on the island from Paris. ("The Lizard Whisperer") *When Isabella was invited to go with them to Paris, she goes through a line of questions like she did in ("That Sinking Feeling"). * Phineas says "Oh yeah!" again when the boat speeds up. Wind is also blowing his face. ("The Fast and the Phineas") * The plane falls apart in water leaving only the seats, which is similar to what happened to the 'Paper pelican' ("De Plane! De Plane!") * When Ferb got on Vanessa's scooter, the background music of the song "Forever Summer" is played. ("Run Away Runway"). * The group flying back to Danville in the paper airplane could be a reference to the line about paper airplanes in "When You're Small" ("Hide and Seek"). * One of the substitute teachers looks like Fifi from "Leave the Busting to Us!". * When Vanessa asks Candace what "Ferb" is short for, she says "I. Don't. Know." in a rather similar way that Lawrence said it in "Phineas and Ferb Get Busted!". * Vanessa uses a hair dryer as a "weapon", just like Candace in "Gaming the System". * While talking to Candace on the boat, Phineas reminds Candace of several of her past adventures. The dialogue here is similar to a conversation between Stacy and Candace in "De Plane! De Plane!". * Fifth time a mime is shown ("Comet Kermillian", "Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown", "Cheer Up Candace" and "Picture This"). * Second time a French to English dictionary is shown ("I Was a Middle Aged Robot"). * The waiter is the fourth person to imitate Perry's chatter. First was Candace, second was Phineas, and third was Ferb ("Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?", "Oh, There You Are, Perry", "Interview With a Platypus"). * Monogram says "Cheese and Crackers" again ("The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein") * Second use of a statue like the famous discus thrower, Discobulus ("Greece Lightning"). * This is the second episode Phineas actually yells angrily at someone, the target this time being Candace. She refused to get on the little kid trike so they can get home. Phineas reminded her that they were running out of time and when that still didn't work, he angrily yelled, "GET ON THE TRIKE!" and it finally worked. This time, however, is the first time where his yelling is actually sincere and not planned, as the last time he had yelled angrily, it was because it was part of his "Big Idea" for the day. ("Flop Starz") * The idea of lengthening time was once mentioned in "I, Brobot": Phineas said that "We either need more days of summer, or more of us." *Second time a Big Idea was not seen disappearing ("Phineas and Ferb-Busters!"). *Second time Phineas and Ferb dress as Italian chefs ("What Do It Do?"). *One of the few times that Candace does not attempt to bust her brothers. *Exactly 20 seconds before the song "Summer Belongs To You" starts, Irving makes an appearance behind Phineas under the "Welcome Home" banner. *In the Milo Murphy's Law episode "Missing Milo" Balthazar Cavendish and Vinnie Dakota have the same conversation about "Flooding It" as Phineas and Ferb did in this episode. *Linda mentions Candace not calling her again, only this time she isn't worried ("Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror", "Tree to Get Ready", "Bowl-R-Ama Drama"). *Phineas has a bike when he is a toddler, but he wouldn't have been able to ride it since he could not reach the pedals. *This episode was named #1 on WatchMojo.com's Top 10 Phineas and Ferb Episodes.Top 10 Phineas and Ferb Episodes Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas, Additional Voices *Ashley Tisdale as Candace *Thomas Sangster as Ferb *Alyson Stoner as Isabella *Caroline Rhea as Mom *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram, Additional Voices *Tyler Mann as Carl *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry, Additional Voices *Bobby Gaylor as Buford, Additional Voices *Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet *Mitchel Musso as Jeremy *Richard O'Brien as Dad *Kelly Hu as Stacy, One of Stacy's Cousins *Olivia Olson as Vanessa *Brian George as Uncle Sabu *Clay Aiken as Himself *Chaka Khan as Herself *Isabella Acres as Katie *Tiffany Espensen as Ginger *Isabella Murad as Milly *Madison Pettis as Adyson *Diamond White as Holly *Ariel Winter as Gretchen *Lauren Tom as Bāchan Hirano *Additional Voices: Corey Burton, Emmanuelle Chriqui, Antoine Guilbaud, Danny Jacob. References de:Der längste Sommertag es:Phineas y Ferb: Tuyo el verano es! nl:Phineas en Ferb De Zomer is van Jou! pl:Lato to wrażeń moc pt:Phineas e Ferb: Este Verão é Teu pt-br:Phineas e Ferb: O Verão Foi Feito Para Você ru:Лето твоя пора! vi:Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You! Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Special episodes Category:P